She Likes Him a Little
by GreaserGirlie
Summary: Just a little one shot about Claire and Owen after the day's events


**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is gonna be a couple different one-shots, mostly about Claire and Owen…okay completely all about Claire and Owen because I ship them so hard. Alrightie enough talking, read on!**

* * *

Claire couldn't have been happier that she was finally in a hotel room, away from Jurassic World and away from the man-eating dinosaurs. The Masrani company had agreed to put up every surviving guest and employee in the nearest hotels. Unfortunately, there was not a lot of room as one would imagine, so to save space Claire and Owen were booked in the same room. Although she couldn't complain, she felt slightly uncomfortable having to share a room with him. But as soon as they stepped into the room, it felt so good to be in an air-conditioned, carpeted room.

"Well…you can get a shower first," Owen said, nodding towards the bathroom.

Claire sighed. "Thanks."

She grabbed one of the fluffy robes from the closet and headed into the bathroom to get a shower. Once in the shower, she scrubs off the day's events with the small bottles of shampoo and body wash that the hotel so _generously_ provided. She was exhausted and the hot water felt amazing on her skin. She turned it up a notch and leaned against the wall. After what seemed like hours in the shower, she got out and put the robe on.

"Great," she muttered, "No other clothes…"

She sighed and put on her undergarments then wrapped the robe as tight as possible. She stepped out of the bathroom and back into the room where a now shirtless Owen was sitting on the bed.

"Hey, while you were in there, one of your bosses dropped these off for us," he said, motioning to a pile of Jurassic World licensed clothes.

"And somehow you're still shirtless," she said with a roll of her eyes, grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

She made her way back to the bathroom when Owen grabbed her arm.  
"Hell no, you're not getting the bathroom again, I've been waiting an hour for that shower!"

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Go ahead, but I hope you like cold showers."

He shook his head and walked into the bathroom, only to let out a string of curses when the cold water hit him. Claire quickly put on the t-shirt and shorts, for fear that Owen would walk out of the bathroom and see her in her bra and underwear.

After 10 minutes, Owen walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping onto skin. Claire looked up at him, her eyes discreetly roaming his naked torso. Of course, Owen noticed and smirked, grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Take a picture," he called as he walked back to the bathroom, "It'll last longer."

She scoffed and stood up. "You really must be into yourself to think I was even looking at you."

He pulled his shirt on, walking out of the bathroom. With each step, Claire swore she could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"I'm not the one here who's into me."

Before she could respond, he grabbed the room service menu from the table and began looking it over. She shook her head, leave it to Owen to think about food after a day of being chased and nearly eaten by dinosaurs.

"I can't believe you're actually thinking about food. After all we've been through today, you want food?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

He shrugged. "Why not? There's nothing else we can do. You might as well sit down and let me order us a bottle of wine. That's all the food I need anyways."

Claire swallowed hard, remembering the last time Owen had tried to get her a drink. She lied and told him she didn't drink tequila, while she was just too nervous.

She nodded to him. "Maybe something a little bit…stronger than wine. Today has been rough after all…"

He gave her a pleased look and ordered from room service, then proceeding to sit next to her on the bed. Neither of them knew quite where they stood after that day. The truth was, Owen had only kissed her because he knew he might not get another chance to do it. Now that they had survived…he wasn't sure whether she'd ever want to kiss him again. Before he could even think about actually doing it, she surprised him by taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I'm kind of glad they put us in the same room," she confessed, "I couldn't imagine being by myself tonight."

Owen smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Face it, you just wanted to sleep with me," he chuckled, earning a disproving look from Claire.

But he had to admit, the more she disapproved and rejected him, the more he wanted her. In fact, he had never wanted a woman so much in his life. He hadn't realized he was staring at her until she called his name and he snapped back to reality.

"Owen? Owen, room service is here," she told him, and he got up to get the liquor from the server at the door.

He heard her thank him and close the door, then walk back over to reclaim her spot next to him. He grabbed two glasses from the mini-bar and poured each of them a drink. To Owen's surprise, Claire downed her drink quickly. He couldn't blame her though, what with being chased by dinosaurs all day. With a smirk, he threw back his drink and poured them each another drink.

After a while, Owen and Claire had somehow wound up in each other's arms on the bed. Owen had once again lost his shirts and Claire was close to losing hers as well. Claire knew what she was doing was crazy but her liquid courage helped her. After all, kissing Owen Grady wasn't the craziest thing that had happened that day.

"Damn…I don't have a condom…" Owen groaned.

Claire laughed softly. "I wasn't going to have sex with you anyways."

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it, I just wanted to do a little drabble about Claire and Owen. For right now, this is it! Maybe more later…**


End file.
